


Mother's Day

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends as Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Minako finds Mother's Day to be difficult but when Yuuri invites her out to their celebration for Hiroko she can't say no, but why is she getting a ton of attention as well?(Minako is basically Yuuri's other mom and this is a reflection/celebration of that)





	Mother's Day

Minako was locking up her snack bar when her phone rang. She was surprised at how late it was but even more surprised when she saw who was calling.

“Hello? Yuuri? Is everything alright?” Yuuri never called her. For the five years he was away in Detroit he never called anyone back home. They all had to call him. While he had opened up once Victor had arrived and leading up to the Grand Prix (she was so proud of him) she honestly hadn’t expected anything to change once he moved to St. Petersburg. Though she had heard from Hiroko that he’d been a little better.

“Everything’s fine. We’re just coming back next weekend and wanted to know if you’re available to meet up for dinner. Mari, Victor and I wanted to take Mom out.” Yuuri answered pleasantly.

Oh, he was arranging something for Mother’s Day. That left Minako with a strange feeling in her chest. Mother’s Day was…hard for Minako. She had no children of her own and her mom had disowned her years ago for reasons she chose not to dwell on. But she loved Hiroko and the Katsuki family as a whole so yes, she would make it.

“I’ll be available.” She said forcing herself to sound cheerful.

“Great! We’ll let you know what time we’ll be picking you up!” Yuuri exclaimed happily, “Talk to you soon!” and then he was gone.

Minako stared at the phone in her hand for a moment before shrugging and heading home. At least she’d get time to spend with Yuuri. She did miss him.

Yuuri had practically lived in her studio growing up when he wasn’t at the ice rink. She smiled remembering him coming to dance off her heart ache when Yuuko and Takeshi started dating. She remembered hiding him from the bullies. Letting him cry when he felt he couldn’t at home. Helping him through the panic attacks which he kept from his family.

He was so sweet and earnest and dedicated. She was glad she’d pushed him into figure skating. It had brought him to Victor and Victor she knew made him happy.

She didn’t have any children of her own flesh and blood, but she had Yuuri and she loved him like he was her own.

Yuuri texted her that they would be picking her up at 6pm Saturday night. His father was apparently going to hold down the fort at the inn with a few hired help. He’d also said to dress up.

Bemused she assumed Victor was being extra again and taking them out some place fancy.

She was right.

At 6 she left her flat to find a limo waiting for her with Yuuri standing outside of it in a very nice suit.

“You look beautiful Minako-sensei” Yuuri told her offering his hand to help her into the car.

“You don’t look too bad yourself. Letting your man dress you I see.” She said with a laugh before sliding into the car.

“He indulged me” Victor acknowledged as Yuuri climbed in to sit next to him.

“Minako-senpai! We’re in a limo! I never thought I’d get to ride in one!” Hiroko was almost bouncing in happiness, “Also look at the beautiful dress Vicchan and Yuuri bought me!” it was a beautiful dress. Obviously expensive and bespoke, suited perfectly to her bubbly friend. She smiled fondly.

“You look lovely, you too Mari” Mari did look nice, apparently, Victor had gone all out. She looked slyly at the Russian.

“You seem to like dressing all the Katsuki’s. Though you only like undressing one”

“MINAKO-SENSEI!” Yuuri was blushing up to his roots but Victor only laughed.

“Well I wanted everyone to feel special tonight.” He replied and again that made her chest feel tight but she smiled anyway.

She and Yuuri quickly ended up discussing what it was like to work with the great Lilia Baranovskaya.

She didn’t even notice the passage of time but they ended up at a very fancy restaurant an hours journey from home. Victor offered Hiroko his arm which she took with a giggle and Yuuri to her surprise offered the same to her. She took it with Mari taking up the rear carrying something. As soon as they entered the building though Mari grabbed Minako with a hurried “We’ll be right there” and guided her to the bathroom before shoving a garment bag in her direction.

“Here”

Minako stared at the bag.

“What’s this?” she asked looking up at Mari.

“Your dress. You didn’t think Victor and Yuuri left you out did you? But they wanted it to be a surprise so hurry up and change.” Mari tutted before leaving the bathroom.

Minako stared after her for a moment before taking a deep breath and stepping into a stall. With shaking hands she opened the garment bag and it took everything she had not to cry.

The dress was clearly based on her favourite costume from her days as a ballet dancer. Love and thought had gone into its creation. Yuuri had a hand in its creation, there was no way Victor would know this on his own. She took a deep breath and changed into it. She stepped out of the bathroom to find Yuuri waiting for her. He smiled and offered his arm again which she took, allowing him to take the garment bag with her old dress from her which he passed to what appeared to be the chauffeur who had apparently been waiting to take it back to the car.

“It came out even better than I thought. You look amazing Minako-sensei” Yuuri told her with a happy smile.

“This was your idea?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. Yuuri just laughed and nodded. “You’re nearly as extra as your fiancé” she joked but deep inside she was touched.

Once they reached the table she expected to be sat by Mari. Playing at being a good friend to Hiroko who would get all the attention (as she should) instead she was seated right next to Hiroko. Victor on Hiroko’s other side and Yuuri beside her.

To her bewilderment both of them and Mari seemed to be giving them equal attention. Making sure they were happy and sated for the entire meal.

As they waited for dessert Victor and Yuuri each brought a wrapped box out from their pockets and Mari stepped away from the table for a moment. Victor passed his to Hiroko and Yuuri gave his to Minako.

She was about to ask why she was being handed a box when something dropped onto her hair.

“Happy Mother’s Day!” three voices chorused and she realised that Mari had just dropped a flower crown on her head. She turned to look at Hiroko who was smiling a very pleased smile and who was also wearing a flower crown.

She looked down at the box and with shaking hands opened it to find a very expensive and beautiful necklace in her favourite colours. Hiroko had necklace of similar value of her favourite bird.

Her mouth felt dry.

Turning she looked at Yuuri.

“Do you like it? We spent a long time trying to decide what you would like best” Yuuri looked so earnest and anxious to please that it helped her tongue to finally move.

“Why? Why include me in your Mother’s Day celebration like this?” she whispered. Yuuri blushed and tapped his pointer fingers together, a nervous habit she was never able to break him of.

“Because you’ve been a second mom to me. I mean I spent more time at your place then I did at home growing up and you’ve always been there for me and supported me. After talking it over with Victor I realised I didn’t want to celebrate Mother’s Day if I couldn’t celebrate both my mother’s.” Yuuri’s cheeks were very pink while he confessed and Minako couldn’t take it anymore. She felt her heart would burst and leapt at him. She clung to his neck full on weeping tears of Joy.

“Minako-sensei are you okay?” Minako laughed through her tears at how alarmed Yuuri sounded.

“I’m just happy.” She said, “Mother’s Day has always been a hard day for me but I love you like a son and Mari like a daughter and Hiroko like a sister and yes Victor is family now too but but…I never thought I’d have a day like this”

Minako found herself covered in people hugging her as they all made a scene in an expensive restaurant.

Eventually they calmed down and settled back in their seats before dessert came.

“You don’t mind that they did this?” she asked Hiroko quietly when everyone was distracted by their desserts.

“Not at all Minako-senpai. You were always family and you have always been a mother to Yuuri. I’m glad he’s able to accept it and share that love back now. Vicchan has done a lot for our boy hasn’t he.” Hiroko said with her bright smile.

Minako glanced over at Yuuri who was laughing in an unguarded, open way that she had only seen after Victor had entered their lives. She smiled softly before turning back to Hiroko.

“Yeah, yeah he has.” She tucked into her dessert. The dull ache that Mother’s Day previously left in her chest was replaced by warmth and love.

 _“Ah,”_ she thought, _“I’m happy”_


End file.
